Throw back
by Wisegirl1989
Summary: This is pretty much a fanfiction about tris and four. Tris has a best friend who turns out to be Tobias. He leaves abnegation and She doesnt see him again so moves on with her life. Tris meets a guy named four in dauntless who she soon falls in love with but soon realizes four is tobias. will there love prevail or be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when we were kids living in the abnegation faction my best friend and always went into the woods near our houses after our parents were asleep. For him that was a risky move since his dad beat him. I think about this as I climb out my window and step out into the cool night air. I see a nice tall tree andclimb it so I can get a better veiw. I scout the area when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jump three feet in the air in shock. "hey" he says.

"hey" I respond turning to look at him. He has blue eyes that are so dark the almost look black. His hair is black and cut abnegation short. He is very tall compared to me but in my devence I'm very short. We hop down from the branch and stare at each other.

He embraces me in a hug and I know is choosing day and he's not going tschmooze abnegation, this is the last time I will ever see him. He is two years older than me so I have to wait a whole nother year until I'm able to chose.

" I know your not choosing abnegation" I say. At that he falls silent. I'm not mad just surprised that this happened so soon.

" I can't do...this!" he says pointing in the direction of our faction. " and I know you feel the same Wat Beatrice" at that I look down at the dirt.

Phe takes my hand which surprises me. We never had that kind of relationship. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me lightly. I'm really surprised know considering ourfaction looks down on any kind of physical contact. the kiss is very brief but it leaves a feeling of warmth through me. I stare into his dark blue eyes which seemed comforting and stern at the same time. But then I heard a loud crash from his house, and his dad emitted a yell so loud I cowered into him. He gave me a mournful look and said " bye Beatrice" . I looked at the spot where he was standing and saw a small shimmer in the dirt. I bent down to the dirt and picked it up. it was a necklace he always used to wear. A simple symbol of abnegation enclosed in a silver circle. He might have dropped it on accident but I think he dropped it on purpose as a reminder of him. I close my hand around it and look in the direction he ran in.

"bye Tobias" I whisper

Then sink to the floor and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: hey guys I'm looking for new ideas on the next chapters and please,please review. Im really trying to see what you guys what me to write. thank you for all your support. sincerely-SIMONE

I stand in front of the window trying to see my reflection. In abnegation they belive you should not look at your self in a mirror, because it's a since of selfishness and vanity. If I were to describe myself I would say I'm very skinny with pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair. I slip on my baggy gray clothes and shirt while trying to style my hair in a tight bun the way my mom should I say the way my mom would have if she were still alive. No one knows what happened to her. One day she was here and the next...she wasn't. My mother wouldn't want me to morn for her today anyway because today is choosing day. Today i choose the rest of my life.

I think of this as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I quickly cook some eggs and pour myself a glass of milk. I sit down at the small dinning table by a window. Caleb comes running down the stairs with a terrified look on his face, and i know exactly why. I hurry up and put the dishes in the and I both stand with our heads down waiting by the door. Our dad marches down the stairs grumbling as usual. he stands in front of us.

" May i ask why are you up so late?" He chides. I glance at the wall clock from the corner of my eye. It's only 6:30, we don't have to be at school tell eight. He pushes Caleb hard. Caleb stumbles back toward the door.

"but it's only 6:30" Caleb stammers.

"Well what do you know...I guess you better make it to school by 6:40 then" Our father says. At that Caleb opens the door and runs outside trying to make it to school with an impossible deadline. my dad turns to face me. Ever since mom disappeared our father has turned abusive.

" And you..." he says jabbing a finger into my chest. I stumble back a little.

" why didn't you wake your brother" he says accusingly. i open my mouth to respond but he doesn't let me answer. he takes his belt off in one swift movement and slashes it down my face. My eyes tear up and I fall to the floor. He pulls back for another strike and another until I'm curled in a ball crying.

" Get up!" he yells. I struggle to my feet heaving. He grabs my shirt and pulls me with it so im looking at him.

"You better choose abnegation, or so help me i will hunt you down and drag you back here myself." his words are low and menacing.

"Now go" he says shoving me away from him. I brush myself off and walk toward the door. I'm about to walk out when something shiny catches my eye. I pick it up from the counter and shove the necklace in my pocket. When i walk out of the door I break into a run. Wanting to get as far away from my father and abnegation more than anything. And I guess even then i knew, that I was not going to see this place again for a long...long time.


End file.
